The End
by jinroutohru
Summary: Lets say it takes place at the end of the manga, Tohru and Natsuno last conversation before they die. Tohru x Natsuno  and its sad orz


**Author's Note:** I AM BACK! well lot happened and was having a writer's block so... but I am starting to write again (I just wish that I could be better at writing orz)

So here is a sad story... sorry I was in sad mood so this came to my mind, I cried while writing orz (this is not well written but still it made me cry -_- idk) I will write a happy one later! REALLY! XD _  
><em>

_at Mystline Roulette_ I know you told me that you'll help me with grammar but I was not sure if you still wanna help me and I wanted to post this so bad orz

* * *

><p>He was not completely dead. Although it hurt to have that stake on his chest and besides that he was thrown to a pit or some kind of hole. Ritsuko was not beside him anymore. Tohru opened his eyes and with difficulty looked to one side, there were a lot of corpse around and below him. His eyes began to fill with cold tears and he close them... his life was ending here, he knew that.<p>

"You... are crying...?"

Tohru opened his eyes when he heard that voice.

"Natsuno..." he whisper, "is that you?"

"Who were you expecting?" Natsuno responded, closing his eyes. His body was aching, he could not feel his lower part of his body... it was a long way from where he fell.

Tohru looked to the other side, where he didn't turn before, and Natsuno was there close to him, but he only could look his face since Natsuno's body was the opposite side from his. Tohru was happy though, to see him.

"Well, I was expecting to see you...somehow..." Tohru said with a little smile on his lips.

Natsuno looked at Tohru's face, he wanted to wipe those tears, he didn't want to see his friend and someone more than just a friend, crying not when this were their last minutes alive, their last moments together.

"I am glad this is going to end now." Natsuno said, even if he said this he was kind of afraid of dying, but when he was beside Tohru is like any fear he had disappeared, like when they were alive.

"I am just happy that I could see you and hear you for the last time." Tohru said and looked at the night sky, he noticed that there were some lights, like fire, but he didn't care anymore.

"I have been wanting to say something to you..." Tohru said.

Natsuno looked at him curious, "What is that?"

Tohru smiled, "I am happy that I could meet you, when we were alive..." tears that he was holding back began to fall. This was not the kind of end he was expecting to happen, he wanted to live more, to enjoy the life and not like a shiki but as a human. He wanted to enjoy his human life beside Natsuno, to be with him more, to hold his hand, to kiss him...

"There were a lot of things I wanted to do and now they are just dreams..." Tohru looked at Natsuno, "but at least I want you to know that I love you, Natsuno." he confessed.

Tohru moved his hand, it was kind of difficult, but he didn't mind if it was painful. He moved toward Natsuno and touched his face.

Natsuno began to cry too, he tried not to, not in front of Tohru but it was impossible to retain those tears. He wanted the same as Tohru, enjoy life, be with Tohru, and get out of this village. But death came to take his life... both of their lives...

"Don't cry, Natsuno..." he said, moving the cold tears with his thumbs, "I want to see you smile... at least before I die." Tohru said trying to make a joke, since Natsuno didn't smile much when they were alive.

"And who's fault do you think it is?" Natsuno said. Those words did affect him, since he did feel the same.

Tohru smiled faded a bit and said, "Sorry..."

Natsuno looked at him and didn't want to see Tohru sad, "Alright... I'll smile, see..." he began to smile for him, that made Tohru chuckle causing him later to cough.

"Hey! calm down!" Natsuno said, he didn't want for Tohru to go, not yet, but he was feeling weaker and weaker each time, Tohru couldn't be awaken anymore, he was only a shiki compared to the jinrou that could resist a bit more.

Natsuno moved his hand and grabbed Tohru's, "Where ever our souls are going... I just hope I can be with you..." he grabbed his cold hand tightly, "I... love you... too..." he began to feel short of breath and could smell the smoke of the fire.

Tohru closed his eyes and just smiled for the last time. "So this will be until we... meet again... right Natsu...no..." he manage to finish before death claimed his soul.

"Tohru-chan?"

There was no respond and his grip had loose around Natsuno's hand, because of this he could notice that he was gone now.

'So you left before me... is not fair...' Natsuno thought, although his time was almost close, and he was glad. He did not let go of Tohru's hand, he looked at the night sky for last time and then he closed his eyes.

"Yeah... we will meet again..." he closed his eyes and let death take over him.


End file.
